


Worth the Monster

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Did he just do that, Does he care, F/M, Hurt, Pain, doctor who - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is he worth it?" the trickster hissed.  "Is Bruce Banner worth dying?  Is the Beast worth giving up all the power you have, and all the more you could've had?  Is the doctor worth the monster?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxinMotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxinMotion/gifts).



She loved him. Andromeda loved him, and she would shout it from the rooftops. And that's exactly what she did: The girl took the escalator to the roof of Stark Tower, stood on the edge of it and screamed to New York City that she was in love with Bruce Banner. He had told her repeatedly to move on- to leave him, a monster, behind and go find someone who was worthy of her. But today, finally, after six months of hoping and waiting, she had finally gotten him to see reason. He had accepted that she loved him, and that she was alright with who he was. 

It was odd, she thought, standing there on the edge of the roof, the November wind whipping through her raven locks. She was an agent of SHIELD, she'd done things she wasn't proud of, done things she regretted, but this was different. Although she was working with Loki and he had told her to make the Beast, as he called Bruce, fall for her, it was her who ended up falling for him. Andie could recognize that Loki was a ,monster here, not Doctor Banner. He was the one who had killed innocent people to prove a point. At first she had worked for him because what he said sounded good, and then, after she'd fallen for her current boyfriend, she stayed by his side as insurance. Her playing to go along with his plan was assurance that the humbles of Earth's Mightiest Heroes remained unharmed.

They say you do crazy things for love, and if anybody knew it, it would be Andromeda Parques. It was for love, that she spent nearly every night in the Stark Tower, just to be close to her boyfriend. It was for love that once a week she would sneak out to a pre-appointed destination at a pre-appointed time to meet with Loki Laufeyson. He'd been through a lot of changes since his and the Chitauri's attack on Manhattan; probably most notable was the fact that everyone in Asgard and, consequently, Midgard, thought he was dead. For the first time in his life, the god could go anywhere he wanted, be anyone he wanted, have people look at him and talk to him like he wasn't a monster. Like he wasn't the nightmare children woke up from screaming.

The girl would've loved to say that she had no part in any of the changes in Loki, but in truth, she did. Although she may not have known it, Andromeda had more effect on Loki's outlook on life than any other person living or dead. He knew that her supposed affection for the good doctor went far beyond what was required. He could see that what the two felt for each other was genuine. That they truly cared for each other. He was jealous. Not of him, for earning the love of his best soldier, but of the both of them for finding someone who cared for them. For finding someone who loved them more, even, than they loved themselves. It was what he had always longed for, and never found.

A perfect plan. It was what Loki needed, what he had now. Andie would take out Jarvis, and Loki would just walke into Stark Tower to give the Avengers that they weren't safe even in their own home. That even the one of the people they trusted the most could be coerced into turning against them. 

It was his own fault that the plan failed because he really should have seen this coming. In the back of his mind had always been the knowledge that making Andie chose between Bruce Banner and himself. Andromeda loved Bruce more than life and now, standing between him and her so-called pledged allegiance, she knew that that fact would be tested. There was no way she was getting out of this alive. Even if she was one of SHIELD's best agents, which she was, she still was no match for a god who had the powers of magic behind him as well. But it would be worth it. The sapphire-eyed girl had always been scared of what her choice would actually be: Loki or Bruce? The first had given her what she had so longed for- a place to belong, power, control. The second, however, had made her feel, made her love. And loved her. Loki used her and, maybe, even cared for, but Bruce loved her, and understood her.

"Is he worth it?" the trickster hissed. "Is Bruce Banner worth dying? Is the Beast worth giving up all the power you have, and all the more you could've had? Is the doctor worth the monster?"

As he watched a single tear trickle down her steel-set face and she replied "He's not a monster," Loki had his answer.

"I wasn't referring to Doctor Banner," was all he said before turning and disappearing.


End file.
